Zion IV
Zion IV is the son of Zion III, and Kuzana, Zion IV was a great warrior who had not had the chance to make a legacy for his life before sacrificing himself in an ultimate battle which resulted in he and the System's Priestess Khan's death. Zion IV will be remembered as he lived, "crazy" by friends and family, he is a former role-play character of XxGodZerxesxX. Biography Childhood Zion, after dropping out of school was taken under the wing of his father, Zion III, in whom had no concern of his sons education due to oncoming threats and aging in himself. He knew that the next generation of the Lookout Crew had to be assembled.. His mother Kuzana on the other hand thought differently, but regressed. Zion, after being trained greatly by his father, at the age of 6 was sent to Heaven, Hell, and other parts of Otherworld. There, he learned tactics and strategy from worlds greatest leaders, and most feared dictators... He gained might from the worlds' mightiest defenders, and enemies. Also becoming ruthless and sympathetic in certain situations. Upon his 14th birthday, Zion returned and reunited with his father and Kuzana. Year 1105 - Age 19 After being eliminated out of the LookoutCup, Zion strives to live up to his name and become one of the strongest warriors of all time. Although already heavily equipped with power of mass destruction, Zion needed to learn to control this power. He set out to train with the best and is trying to train with Nikad, and in the future Leogian. After training and being taught the SSJ4 form, Zion was confronted by a primal Sora Minato in whom had sought out his power to fight him. After a long fight that would definitely have destroyed many planets, a draw occurred as Sora had snapped out of his sudden urges and had returned to his normal state. He then sought out to go back to his home-planet. Zion then returned to training with Nikad. Zion IV and his girlfriend Windel had a son in September 1105, Zion V. Year 1112 - Age 26 Prior to the Jashin Act and timeskip, Zion IV has decided to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber along with countless other warriors attempting to become powerful. Death (1118) After a long, prosperous battle with Priestess Khan during the Great Universal Revolution on 1 January 1118, Zion IV sacrificed himself with a Final Explosion which resulted in the death of he and Khan. Zion was unable to make a legacy for himself, however, had achieved his goal to surpass his grandfather . After hearing of it, Zion returned to unveil that Zion IV had not surpassed him, and that he was at least 100 centuries off on training to do so. Appearance Zion IV has orange hair, not being fully Saiyan, which is styled into a long mane. He wears black armour covering his entire body excluding his face with gold plating over his shins, shoulders, forearms, and waist, also donning a dark purple cape. Basing his combat and intelligence on that of a lion's, which is why the Leo Zodiac symbol is printed on the gold plating around his waist. Abilities, Powers, Techniques, etc Zion IV, uses fighting tactics, strategy, prowess of that of a lion's. Also taking control of aerodynamics, and the elemental power of wind and air. Manipulating air and wind into shapes, items, and even solid walls! Abilities Zion, being Saiyan possess the ability to gain a Zenkai in which in his case, gives him a boost of permanent power which is the strength of a Kaioken times 100. Occurring, only when damaged and eventually healed. Zion, being able to control winds can use wind to boost his own speed. Strangely, this can make Zion's speed reach beyond that of light, even being able to escape a black hole(faintly). Zion, is very strong, Zion can withstand the pressure of gravity being pushed onto his body, being able to withstand, that of a Neutron Star's surface times a million. Zion can also lift the weight of that of a million Blue Stars. However, his speed, strength and such is widely enhanced by his enchanted armour. After intense training with Nikad, which still has more to come, Zion has accomplished Super Saiyan 4 and is working on mastering its art. Powers Zion IV, possesses many powerful abilities and powers. Being born into the bloodline of a Grand Supreme Kai and a powerful being known as Zion, Zion IV was practically born with Ultimate-human abilities. As well as the absolute, "luxary" of being born a Saiyan, Zion has the ability to go Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 2. Not being able to advance beyond due to not being a full Saiyan, although his base, and possible transformations being far stronger than even the most elite Saiyan warriors and soldiers. Zion IV's Super Saiyan 2 transformation alone can possibly cause a Quasar which could easily rip through several planets and solar systems. Zion can use Super Saiyan transformations from up to SSJ1, all the way to Supreme Super Saiyan 4. As well as this, he was able to use countless of Zion's techniques at a weaker level. Techniques Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Kuz Clan Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter